There have been various known techniques of restraining occupants of motorcycles with airbag apparatuses. For example, known techniques includes a technique of restraining an occupant with an airbag inflated by inflation gas in a frontal collision (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-327182). The airbag apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-327182 has a structure in which a prefolded airbag is housed in a housing and the airbag is connected to the vehicle body (body frame) with a tether.
In the airbag apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-327182, the tether extends from the interior of the housing to the exterior. With this arrangement, when the vehicle vibrates during traveling, when the tether is withdrawn from the housing for maintenance, and when the tether extends from the loose state with the deployment of the airbag, the tether may be worn out locally due to contact with the metallic member of the housing.